Never Forgotten
by BlackRabbit0
Summary: Ib had escaped the Fabricated World alone and is unable to remember what she was doing. Yet, the man on a bed of blue roses was capable of awakening the tears of her sleeping memory
1. Forgotten

"Huh?"

Guertena's gallery was often busy with the sound of feet waltzing through the halls as people admired his dark yet beautiful pieces. People would ask questions, admire them with speechless awe and even take pictures with bright and obnoxious flashes. So why does it feel like she's just woken up? The brunette looked around and saw that no one was nearby. She turned and faced the white wall behind her, staring at the strange, twisted world that was deemed as fabricated by the gold plague underneath it. Strange, where has she heard that word? It rung in her ears like little faint bells. She shrugged off the thought and continued her way through the gallery.

As she disappeared from the painting's sight, she felt her chest loosen with relief. Why is that? The little girl looked back to where she once stood before as if someone was beckoning to her.

"Oh…" Where'd it go? She rubbed her eyes and stifled a small yawn. Clearly she was tired. Getting up early on a Saturday just wasn't something she could get used to.

Ib stood before the rose sculpture that called for her attention. She smiled at its beauty, but it was only for a short moment. Staring at the bright red petals made her heart ache. The way the petals were scattered about and the way the rose was blooming towards the roof as if it was looking for the blue sky were all too sorrowful. Ib stepped closer, her fingers wrapping themselves around the velvet rope. Looking at the 'spirit' she felt a genuine sadness expand in her heart. Ib started to grow detached from the world around her as she stared at the twisted bloom. "Why are you sad?"

She continued to stare blankly at the rose as if she expected something to happen. What is she thinking? It's just a sculpture. Nothing will happen. Nothing will change. She broke her gaze away from the Embodiment of Spirit, away from the sorrow and yet she didn't feel any better. Her little feet guided her aimlessly through the gallery, not even stopping to glance at the other interesting pieces the place had to offer. She walked by the window and saw only gray skies. Suddenly she missed the sun's warmth… Strange day today.

Finally, she stopped, her path ending at an unfamiliar painting. Her maroon eyes lit up with interest, scanning the painting's details ever-so carefully. The man's clothes looked like something she's seen people wear on TV. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted for he was slumped over against the wall. His lavender hair popped yet almost blended with the dark blue backdrop. This man was in a deep slumber, his face forever at peace.

_Are you okay, mister?_

Those words sparked something familiar in her mind. She remembered saying them before, but to whom? What was the reason?

Her eyes were still fixated on the painting as she stood very still in the middle of the hall. Like bells in her ear, she felt as if something was calling her. She felt as if she was forgetting something important. No way, right? She had her handkerchief, her student ID for in case she ended up lost and…

Her fingers felt something foreign in her pocket. It was wrinkled and rather noisy in a dead silent room. What she pulled out from her pocket was a small yellow wrapper, marked by the scent of lemon. As soon as she saw it, she could distinctly taste the sweet treat on her tongue. Ib looked at the man in the painting again.

_Plip_

"Eh?" She looked at her hands which were clenched tightly in front of her chest. Tears trailed down her fingers and down her wrists.

_Am I crying?_

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her crimson eyes. No matter what, they wouldn't stop coming. She started wiping her tears away, staining the quality fabric.

_Why am I sad? Nothing happened, so why am I crying? _

Her heart began to break as she shed more sorrowful tears, breaking to stifled sobs and hiccups. It was that man. That man was someone important. It was unfair. He was someone important and this was something unfair. That's all she knew.

_Ib… Don't cry… _

The child felt a warm pat on her head.

_You're safe and sound. Thank goodness._

She started to cry even more, her sobs growing uncontrollable. The sting of her tears on her skin began to her burn as her cheeks grew bright red.

_Don't cry… You're back in our world._

As she cried, she felt a warm embrace wrap around her frail body. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man again.

_Even if you don't remember me, I'll remember you. So don't cry. I'll always be here._

She was intrigued yet again, but not by the painting. She was intrigued by the nostalgia it gave her. More… She wanted to understand more… Who was this man? What does he remind her of?

_Please, Ib. Smile? _

"Ib!"

The child turned around as the call of her name. "Mommy."

"There you are! We looked everywhere for you." Her mother scooped her up in her arms. "Daddy's waiting outside for us." She smiled at Ib. "Did you like the gallery?"

Ib thought for a moment. She can't even remember what she was doing before she came across the portrait. The child looked back at the painting again and saw a small change. The man's peaceful face had turned into a sleeping smile. Was he having a nice dream? Whatever it was, it brought up her spirits.

"Yup, I really like it!"


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, miss! But if you don't mind me asking… what's your business with this place?" The driver asked, letting a half-smoked cigarette hang from his lips.

The woman smiled, sweet and gentle. She had grown much over the years, gaining a slender figure and beautiful silky brown hair. Her formerly cute face had matured into a lovely young one. Her theme of white and red had not changed much aside from her shoes which were now dark brown boots.

"It's just a visit before I leave." She assured.

The driver nodded acting as if he knew what she was talking about it. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No, it's quite alright. I'll be here for a while."

"Whatever you say, ma'am. Have a nice day!" He grinned as he drove off, leaving the brunette in front of the run-down foundation.

She turned on her heels and walked into the broken entrance of what was once Guertena's gallery. The place was abandoned along with the lost works left inside. Nothing remained, but ashes of Guertena's world. Almost nothing at least.

She stepped through black and gray ashes and burnt bits of what was once a valued canvas. It was sad to see this famous gallery in such a state. Whoever did the wiring was at fault though and it couldn't be helped. The fire ate away at the paintings, ruined the beauty of the sculptures and took away the world that Guertena crafted. However, there was a diamond – a beautiful blue diamond among the ashes – that remained untouched and unscathed.

The woman smiled at the sleeping man in the portrait. For years, she's always come to see this painting during her times of hardship. That peaceful smile hadn't changed a bit since the first time she saw it. Her questions from that day were still the same. What was he dreaming about? Why was he sleeping?

"You're still safe. Thank goodness." She smiled brightly, her cheeks turning to a rosy pink. She sat on one of the old benches that remained sturdy after years of rust and ruin, fixing the seat of her skirt. From her purse she pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing the colorful treats inside. "I forgot where I heard about these, but they're really good. But…" She took a bite. "When I first ate these, they weren't as sweet as I expected them to be." She pulled a strawberry-flavored one out and smiled. "Although, when I ate these here in front of you, they became even sweeter!"

_That's great, Ib. I'm sorry I couldn't treat you to them as I wanted. _

Sure, it seemed strange, but Ib was at peace talking to the sleeping man in the portrait. She felt safe and always reassured whenever she came to see him. Her best friend and her shoulder to cry on, was always this beautiful painting.

"I'm a little sad though… I won't get to see you for a while." She muttered. "I'll be studying abroad for a while and today's my last day here."

_But it's great, Ib! You have a great opportunity!_

Ib looked down and sighed quietly. Often, whenever she spoke to the man, she received no answer. He could only listen and never be heard. She found it unfair to both him and to her. She would never hear what voice he would speak with and all she could do was have him listen to her pain instead being able to hear his.

"My flight leaves soon… I wish I could take you with me." The brunette lowered her head and leaned forward a bit. "Thank you for everything." She flashed a bright smile at him. "Now it's my turn to do something for you."

_Eh?_

From her coat pocket, she pulled a black marker, new and ready to go. She fixed her eyes on the broken plaque, staring at the clean white space where the word 'Forgotten' used to be. She pulled the cap off with a squeaky pop and began eagerly filling in the blank space. Once she was done, she looked at the new title with pride. It was simply perfect.

_Cherished_

She looked up at the sleeping man. "It's a horrible thing to be forgotten, right?" Pause. "Besides… You were never forgotten and... To me, you're… You're cherished. You're someone that I cherish." Her fingers gently caressed the blue roses he was surrounded by. "I have to go, but I'll be sure to come back!"

_Ib…_

He watched her back as it slowly began to disappear into light of the outside world. For years he's remained in the painting, watching over her and embracing her in spirit. She was finally an adult, a beautiful and strong woman with a sweet heart. "So I'm cherished…"

_You are._

"Who's there?" He looked down the dark hall, only able to wait.

"Do you want to be with her?" The voice asked.

* * *

Ib waited patiently at the entrance for a taxi to come. The sun was bright and the air was crisp and much more refreshing than it usually was. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to fully enjoy this day. Well, even if she leaves for a few years, she'll definitely come back! She'll come home to her mother and her father. She'll come home to the place she grew to love. She'll come home to-

"Ib."

That familiar, gentle voice made her shudder. She froze in her place. Ib wanted to turn around. She wanted to turn around and look. Even if it is too good to be true, she knew. She knew it was something of a miracle.

She dropped her purse as she twirled herself around and ran. She slammed her body into the owner of the voice she desired to hear for years. Joyful tears streamed down her eyes as she buried her face into the man's shirt. "What took you so long?" She whimpered. Crimson eyes met with those beautiful sapphire orbs. Nothing had change. His face, his hair, his everything was all the same. He was alive and real! He was… He was back… He was back with her just as he promised.

The man smiled and wrapped his arms around her, touching his head with hers. "I'm sorry, Ib. Don't cry…"

"How can I not? I missed you, Garry!"

He pulled her into a tighter hug. "I missed you too… I… I'm-"

The man's lips were quickly silenced by Ib's. Seconds felt like minutes. He felt his cheeks turn as red as Ib's rose and… He returned the kiss, gently pressing his against hers. His body moved on its own as if it was sheer instinct, his hands moving down to her waist and pulling her close to his body.

Ib pulled away, her face flushed with embarrassment. "S-Sorry! I-I-I just… I don't know…"

"Ib."

She flinched. "Y-Yes…?" She swallowed the lump in her throat out of anxiety.

Garry smiled. "Thank you." He rewarded her with another kiss, intertwining his fingers with hers. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead with the stunned Ib's. "I love you."


End file.
